This invention relates to a device and system for retaining a hairpiece on a human head. More particularly, the invention is directed to a device including an assembly partially implanted into the skull bone which receives a male connector attached to the hairpiece itself. A plurality of these devices are arranged to retain a hairpiece at a plurality of points.
While the invention is particularly directed to the art of hairpiece retention, and will be thus described with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the invention may have usefulness in other fields and applications.
Hairpieces, or toupees, are commonly worn. However, a well recognized problem with hairpieces is a lack of reliable techniques for retaining these items on the head of the user. Adhesives and weaves have been used in attempts to secure hairpieces. For a variety of reasons, however, these techniques oftentimes fail and, thus, do not meet the expectations of the user.
A variety of other mechanisms which anchor hairpieces to scalps have been contemplated. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,891 to Meyer is directed to a hairpiece securing device comprised of 1.) an anchor which is surgically imbedded in the scalp, partially under the aponeurosis, and 2.) an attachment piece which is removeably attached to the anchor by latching means. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,453 to Widdifield, U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,425 to Widdifield, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,100 to Barry, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,246 to Barry, all describe hairpiece retention techniques incorporating some type of anchoring to the scalp.
Moreover, maxillofacial prostheses are known. Like conventional hairpieces, the retention of maxillofacial prostheses has been a problem for users thereof. Traditionally, various mechanical devices or adhesives systems have been used with varying success. Chief among the problems is the weakening of the retentive mechanism during normal day-to-day activities. A further problem for both operator and patient is the time and manual dexterity required to apply the adhesive systems and the restoration to the intended site. Furthermore, the use of adhesives accelerates the wear and tear on the prostheses and shortens its effective life span.
Bone anchored craniofacial implants, although early in development, have shown potential to reduce these problems. The general international experience with craniofacial implants has been limited to sites on the human head where traditional maxillofacial prostheses have been employed. That is, bone anchored craniofacial implants have typically been implanted in the mastoid process of the temporal bone, fronto-orbital region, and the nasal bones. One known commercially available craniofacial implant system is the Bud Implant System used in maxillofacial prosthetic restorations.
A recent article, A. S. Pignataro, M. D. and N. G. Schaaf, D. D. S., "A New Method of Hair Replacement using Osseointegrated Prostheses," The American Journal of Cosmetic Surgery, Vol. 11, No. 2 (1994), describes a craniofacial implant mechanism implanted into the skull bone to retain a hairpiece on the head of a user. The device described, however, uses an implant abutment which protrudes 1-2 millimeters above the scalp. A male attachment is also fitted into the abutment so that a hairpiece can be secured to the head. A major disadvantage of this system is that the abutment, and, to a greater extent, the male portion protruding from the abutment, extends radially outwardly from the head. This extension is neither aesthetically pleasing nor safe.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved hairpiece retention device and system which resolves the above-referenced difficulties and others.